


stay in bed with me (where it's safe)

by lesbianvampire



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and a little angst to keep things interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: Nerys has to leave for work, but Jadzia doesn't want her to go.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	stay in bed with me (where it's safe)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably takes place around season 4.  
> Edit: I went back and altered it so that Kira is referred to as "Nerys" throughout, since the story is from Jadzia's perspective and that's how she sees her.

Jadzia knows she’s got a reputation for being adventurous, and it’s true that she enjoys high-thrills activities such as wrestling Klingons or playing tongo against Ferengi. The danger and risk make her feel alive. There’s nothing so exhilarating as winning against the odds, nor so stimulating as learning from her mistakes. Some days she’d like to take a running leap and dive headfirst into the wormhole just to see what she could discover.

But what fewer people realize about Jadzia is that she also appreciates the pleasure in relaxation and the comfort in familiarity. And that’s exactly what she’s enjoying right this moment, lying in her bed with Nerys, spooning her and thinking of nothing else except how pleasantly warm Nerys feels and how nice she smells, like Bajoran incense and raktajino.

Nerys lifts her head. “Replicator, state the time.”

_Oh, great_ , Jadzia thinks.

“Currently 14:22 hours,” it answers.

“Don’t listen to her,” Jadzia murmurs. She kisses the nape of Nerys' neck.

“I should get going,” Nerys says. She doesn’t move.

“Are you really so eager to hang around a bunch of stuffy, uptight diplomats?” Jadzia buries her face in Nerys' neck. “Stay here, with me.”

Nerys sighs, a little exasperated, a little fond. “They’ll never get anything done if I’m not there to chew them out.”

“They don’t need you.” Jadzia wraps her arms around Nerys' waist, tightly. “I need you.”

Nerys snorts. “Go take a cold sonic shower. Or better yet, go rent a holosuite. You can play that program you’re so fond of, the one with the alien sex goddess.”

Jadzia pouts. “But she doesn’t have your nose bumps.”

Nerys gently extricates herself from Jadzia’s embrace. “You’ll get to see my nose bumps later tonight. And the rest of me, too, if you can just be patient.”

Jadzia brightens a little. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Nerys raises her eyebrows. “I’m sure you will.” She starts getting dressed.

Jadzia curls up on the bed and watches her. Nerys' body is lean and deceptively strong. She reminds Jadzia of a certain species of tree on Trill, small but surprisingly resilient. Jadzia’s always been awed by the way those trees can withstand storms so destructive they tear down buildings.

She thinks Nerys has been through too many storms. She’d like to show her some sunshine.

But the quadrant is on the brink of war, and Jadzia feels in her bones that there will be more storms to come. She wishes she could somehow shield Nerys from the imminent danger, ensure that she’ll come home safe in one piece. Even when the political situation wasn’t tenser than a Vulcan lute string, Nerys had a tendency to get herself into trouble, usually for the sake of some morally upright cause. Occasionally, Jadzia’s there to look after her and keep her from doing anything too dangerous. But Jadzia can’t come along with Nerys this time, and so she worries.

Fully dressed and ready to leave, Nerys makes her way to the door. Jadzia rises from the bed and meets her in the doorway, suddenly anxious. She takes Nerys' hand in both of her own.

“Be safe,” she says. “Don’t do anything stupidly heroic.”

Nerys looks at her, eyes wide with faux innocence. “Me? I would never.” She leans in and kisses Jadzia on the cheek.

Before Nerys can turn away, Jadzia pulls her close and kisses her, long and deep and full of wanting. Nerys seems taken off guard, but responds enthusiastically. When Jadzia finally pulls back, they’re both left gasping for breath.

“So you don’t forget about tonight,” Jadzia says by way of explanation.

“Ah.” Nerys blinks a few times and a grin slowly spreads across her face. “Effective.”

And then she’s gone, and Jadzia’s standing in the doorway all alone. She groans and slumps against the wall, sinking to the floor. Life was easier when she only had to worry about herself and her research and her symbiont. She wonders if Nerys realizes just how many times her reckless heroics have nearly given Jadzia a heart attack. And yet...as much as she wants Nerys to stay safe, she knows Nerys is only being true to her sense of justice, and Jadzia can’t help but love her even more for that.

A long time ago, Jadzia might have said that her purpose in life was hosting and protecting her symbiont and accumulating as much knowledge and as many new experiences as possible. Not so long ago, she might’ve said her purpose was to get up to as many wild escapades as possible so as to give the next host a plethora of stories to tell.

But now? Loving Nerys has made Jadzia’s life that much richer and more full of meaning. She still has questions to ask of the universe, and she intends to discover at least some of the answers. She is a scientist and a Trill, after all. But when she sees Nerys laugh at a joke she made or something silly she did to lift her spirits, it feels just as revelatory as any scientific breakthrough.

It’s worth the stress of worrying every time Nerys leaves DS9 that Jadzia’s never going to see her again. It’s worth the pain she feels every time the Defiant gets hit and Nerys gets injured and Jadzia can’t run to her side because she’s still got a job to do. It’s worth the way her heart aches every time she asks Nerys how her mission went and Nerys looks back at her with haunted eyes and says she’d rather not talk about it.

Because so far there’s not been a storm that Kira Nerys hasn’t been able to weather, and every night Jadzia gets to hold her in her arms and kiss her sweet, gorgeous face and show her how much she loves her, and that makes the stress and pain and heartache worth it.

Jadzia gets up. Moping on the floor won’t make Nerys come home any sooner, and she might as well find a worthwhile way of spending her time. She heads toward the dresser in her bedroom. She’s sure she left that holoprogram in there somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just really love these space wives ;-;


End file.
